Molly
by FroggieStar
Summary: This is the story of Molly Weasley. This is also the story of hers and Arthur Weasley's romance during their own days at Hogwarts.


**Author's Notes**: I decided to write this story when I saw a lack of Molly/Arthur stories. They're such a sweet couple; I don't know why they aren't even mentioned as characters in the search thing. I decided that they needed a story. So here it is, _Molly_. All italics are Molly's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related trademarks, they belong to JK Rowling.

**~Molly~**

Chapter One: The Beginning 

         Reginald Jenkins entered the childbirth ward of St. Mungo's. His wife, Emily, lay asleep on the solitary blue and pink bed. Beside her stood two cribs, both occupied by sleeping babies. He crossed the room and stood over the cribs, gazing fondly down at his children. David and Molly. Molly and David. What could make their faces shine like that? Or what could it be that made anyone just want to hold them in his arms? Barely a week old, they already had tiny red hairs sprouting from their tiny, baby heads. Reginald pulled up a chair, and sat down next to Emily's bed. He took her hand in his and silently grieved. The Healers said that she didn't have long, perhaps a few weeks at the most, the childbirth had taken too much of her energy in her old age.

         How would he go on without her? Would he ever wake up to her wonderful face again? How would he raise David and Molly on his own? Would they remember their mother at all? As much as he hated to admit it, he doubted it.

         Emily stirred slightly and Reginald threw an anxious glance in her direction. She, however, had already resumed her peaceful state.

Eleven Years Later...

         Molly sat in her room above the kitchen, thinking of what to do now that she had her Hogwarts letter. Dad told her that they were going to get hers and David's school supplies later in the week. She decided to join David in a game of chess downstairs rather than stare at the wall. Molly trotted lightly down the stairs to find her dad on the couch, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Where's David?" she asked him.

Reginald looked up from the paper.

"He went to visit Emily's grave."

"Oh."

David had always been particularly troubled by the death of their mother. He'd always questioned why he and Molly didn't have a mother when he had been young. Their dad always told them that she was gone. They, of course, didn't understand. When they were old enough to understand, Reginald had called them to him and explained to them that she had died. Molly didn't take it too hard, unlike David. He had walked upstairs without a word and slammed the door. Molly and her Dad exchanged a glance that told Molly all she needed to know. _Don't bother him; he'll be all right in a while._

Molly walked over to the window from which one could see the graveyard in the distance. David sat with his back against an ancient oak tree, staring silently into space. _Maybe he remembers her. I wonder what she was like. That'll be something to talk to Dad about later._

A few days passed and Thursday came. Reginald woke Molly and David early as they had shopping to do. They arrived in Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions by Floo powder. Reginald left Molly and David there to get fitted for their robes while he went to get their schoolbooks.

"Hogwarts, my dears?" asked the assistant.

Molly and David nodded their heads in reply. The assistant motioned to two stools in the center of the room, and they stepped up onto them. The witch picked out black robes with the Hogwarts crest on the left side of the chest and gave them to the twins to put on. They slipped the gowns over their heads and she immediately began to snip off the extra cloth with her wand. David remained still and silent the entire time, while Molly fidgeted so much that the assistant accidentally cut off a piece of her own robes.

         "Stand still, girl!" she scolded and repaired her robes with a simple charm.

         The assistant had soon finished with both Molly and David, and the two left the shop. They met up with their father by the Quidditch supplies store. Reginald was laden with packages, which turned out to be books for the twins. They entered the store and David immediately rushed over to stare longingly at the new broom that just came out, a Comet 101. Molly stood watching with politely curious expression on her face and sighed. _Boys._

         "David! Molly! It's time to leave!" called Reginald.

         It took the most of ten minutes for Molly to drag David away from the brooms. She finally managed to avert his gaze from the Comet 101 by pointing out that it was time for lunch. He turned to her with a stunned expression on his face and muttered,

         "Food?"

         He then slowly followed her out of the shop, Molly tutting all the way. The twins and their father made their way to the main street of Diagon Alley, and found a little shop that served sandwiches. They took their seats outside on some of the benches and tables that stood there. A waitress joined them moments later, and they ordered their lunches. Having finished with lunch, the trio entered Flourish and Blotts to buy ink, quills, and parchment. David picked out the black and blue inks, while Molly preferred the purple and green inks. After paying for their purchases, they made their way to Ollivanders. The sign above the door read, "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC." _Wow, this place is ancient…_

         And old man greeted them just as they entered the shop. He had wide, pale eyes, which were almost a silvery color.

         "You are first, young man."

         David looked startled, but stepped forward boldly all the same. Mr. Ollivander pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. 

         "Which is your wand arm, Mr. Jenkins?"

         "M-My right, S-Sir." He was clearly terrified. _Why should he be afraid of him, he's such a nice man? Creepy maybe, but he means no harm._

         The tape measure flew out of Mr. Ollivander's hand and began to measure certain lengths on David's body, such as the distance from his nose to his shoulder. After a few minutes, David realized that the tape measure was doing this all on its own, without any guidance from Mr. Ollivander.

         "That will do." Mr. Ollivander's voice carried over to them from somewhere in the back of the shop. The tape measure fell to the floor, and he entered their field of vision once again. He was carrying what looked like hundreds of boxes, all long and thin. David supposed that they must contain innumerable quantities of wands. He turned out to be right.

         "Yes…Here Mr. Jenkins, try this one, Oak and Thestral Wing, ten inches, slightly stiff. Just give it a wave."

         David took the wand and waved it slightly. To his enormous surprise, and by the looks of it, Mr. Ollivander's as well, bright gold sparks shot out of the end and dust rose from the floor of the shop.

         "My, my, this certainly is interesting…You are the first customer I have ever had, whose destined wand was the first I offered him. I was expecting more of a challenge, but all the same. It must be this young lady here that will prove difficult. I sensed it when you entered my shop. Rather extraordinary, I assumed it would be the male…Well, then, Ms. Jenkins, it is your turn. Which is your wand arm?"

         "My left."

         "Ahh…as I suspected, my predictions are proving to be correct."

Molly gave him a quizzical look.

         "Yes, my dear, now, start measuring, what are you waiting for?" he suddenly barked at the tape measure."

Molly was stunned at his sudden mood swing. _What a strange man…_

         The tape measure soared up into the air again, and began to take Molly's measurements. At another "That will do" from Mr. Ollivander, it fell still once again. He rummaged around the pile of boxes he had created on the floor and pulled out one of the black boxes.

         "This is ebony and hippogriff feather, try it out."

Molly waved the wand slightly. Nothing happened.

         "Oh, no, no, no that won't do, know will it?" He snatched the wand back and handed her another one. "This one is Maplewood and unicorn hair, nine and half inches long. Very flexible. Try it."

Molly waved the wand once more and again nothing happened.

"Well, let's see…what do I have here?...Hmm, yes, how about this one?"

He pulled out a particularly black box out of the pile.

"Holly and dragon skin, rather an old wand. It's been in my shop for at least fifty years. However, age matters little, as it has not been used. Right then, eleven inches, slightly flexible, just give it a wave."

Molly took the wand and instantly felt a rush of warmth. She brought the wand down through the air, and purple and blue sparks shot out of the end.

"Bravo!" Reginald shouted out.

"Yes, indeed. Very good," Mr. Ollivander said but to himself added, "I think I'll let her find out for herself, find out why she radiated the power that I sensed."

Molly heard him, but said nothing. _What is he going on about?_

When they returned to the house that night, Reginald said nothing. I'll let her find out for herself, I've suspected this for a long time, he thought.

More Author's Notes: So! How did you like that? What is it about David? What is it about Molly? What do Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Jenkins know? Find out by reading on. I don't have the second chapter yet, but it's coming. If you liked it, review! If you hated it, review! If you could care less, review anyway! Cheers.


End file.
